1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and means for marking items which may be otherwise indistinguishable in use and more particularly to a method and means for marking stemware glasses such as wine glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. D47,490 describes an article of manufacture.
Danco, U.S. Pat. No. D80,932 describes a tag for containers.
Hokerk, U.S. Pat. No. D106,976 describes a combined cake of soap and support therefor.
Mazzini, U.S. Pat. No. D256,899 describes a decorative chain segment.
Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. D269,863 describes a segmented heart-shaped pendant or similar article.
Rausch, U.S. Pat. No. D406,213 describes a bottle collar.
Nahon, U.S. Pat. No. D414,435 describes a bracelet thermometer for wine bottle.
Klebanow, U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,528 describes a display device for disposition upon the upper portion of a container comprising in combination a substantially flat sheet cut in the form of the form, a score line dividing the sheet into two leaves, and a flap eccentrically cut from one of the leaves, said flap being smaller in diameter than said leaves and adapted to bend on said score line.
Brixius et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,629 describes an identifying device capable of being removably affixed to the neck of a bottle, comprising: a substantially planar circular plate adapted to receive identifying indicia thereon; engaging means adapted to engage the neck of said bottle to support said plate therefrom said engaging means being arcuate in configuration with an inside diameter mateable with the outside diameter of said plate, means for pivotally affixing said engaging means to said plate at a peripheral point thereon, said engaging means being pivotable form a first position substantially in the plane of said plate to a second position substantially transverse thereto, said affixing means defining a radially inwardly extending resilient leg juxtaposed to one surface of said plate and substantially parallel thereto.
Watson, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,882 describes an identification tag for articles and containers, which is characterized by a base tag member having an extended leg for attachment to an article or looping through the handle of a container, the base tag member further provided with spaced indicia areas for identifying the article or the contents of the container and staggered snap openings extending through opposite faces of the base tag member for receiving at least a top cap member and preferably, a top cap member and a bottom cap member, each cap member having multiple snaps for engaging the snap openings and provided with a window which is aligned with selected ones of the indicia areas when the cap members are snapped on opposite faces of the base tag member.
Bullock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,244 describes an ornamental device and a kit therefor. In the preferred embodiment, layers of ornamental balls with progressively decreasing diameters are threaded down a shaft and nested together to simulate a Christmas tree. The kit may further include a protective support having pockets for receiving the various balls, base, shaft and decorative pinnacle for the device.
The prior art teaches the use of decorative devices for visual appeal, see Hunter, Danco, Hokerk, etc., and for function, see, for instance, Rausch, Nahon, and Klebanow. Such devices are generally used as identification means. However, the prior art does not teach the use of identification rings such that one stemware glass is clearly distinguishable from the next. The prior art also does not teach the use of rings that have resiliently abutting ends for snapping onto and off of the stems of stemware glasses. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A plurality of stemware rings, are formed of resilient material in a loop having a pair of opposing and abutting ends. The loops are of a size for accepting a stem of a stemware glass, and further, for being supported on a base of a stemware glass. The stemware rings each provide a distinctive ornamentation so as to distinguish the stemware glasses from each other. The method includes distributing the stemware glasses to guests with the rings engaged with the stems of the glasses so that one glass may be distinguished from the next.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of easily distinguishing one stemware glass from the next when in use.
A further objective is to provide a benefit in preventing the spread of disease.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of providing an improved decorative or a theme appearance.
A yet further objective is to provide such an invention that is easy to use, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.